


Like The Sun

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: prowlxjazz, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, recovery from serious injuries, starting a new relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Prowl has recovered from his injuries, he has something to tell Jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ended up being a little different than i thought it would when [](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/)**wicked3659** fed the bunny for me. for one thing, i thought it would be a bit longer. but that's okay.
> 
> This is set in (what i'm now calling) the Phoenix AU. This used to be the Prowl's Not Dead AU that got introduced back in Oct. 2009 during the halloween challenge at [](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/profile)[**prowlxjazz**](http://prowlxjazz.livejournal.com/). I've been looking for a better name for it for that long, and i'm very glad that the bunny finally told me what it was. Ironically, this fits the theme of the current challenge over there well enough that i'm going to go ahead and put it in there as well.
> 
> Finally, a brief not of thanks to [](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/profile)[**wicked3659**](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/) for giving me the prompt when i asked and feeding the bunny, to [](http://laratron.livejournal.com/profile)[**laratron**](http://laratron.livejournal.com/) for fact checking for me and to Teleflora.com for their [helpful sunflower information page](http://www.teleflora.com/sunflowers/flowers-plants/sunflower-detail.asp).

It was strange how, when he stepped outside, no time had passed at all. The fields surrounding Autobot City were the same vibrant green they always were in high summer, speckled with wildflowers and the occasional animal. The colony of bees that Hound had been nurturing for years was humming busily in and around Mirage’s ornamental garden and a hawk cried out somewhere overhead. No, nothing had changed at all.

Except that Prowl had almost died.

For a year the tactician had laid in stasis on a berth in First Aid’s medbay—a phrase that still took some getting used to, but Ratchet had not yet come back online from his own damage—lacking the parts required to replace everything that had been damaged by Scavenger’s lucky shot. He had been back online roughly a week now, just long enough to get caught up on all the changes wrought by Megatron’s final assault on Earth and Unicron’s devastation of Cybertron.

He had needed Jazz’s comfort at for all their losses, but he was also grateful to know that their people had survived.

He was soaking in the warmth of the sun and the clarity of the blue sky when Jazz walked up next to him. “You ready to take me on this trip you’ve been talking about for the last two days?”

Jazz was wearing a bright smile when he turned to look at the other mech. “I am. Are you, Jazz?”

“I’m ready to go with you anywhere.” Prowl was fairly certain the saboteur’s words were simply meaningless flirting, but he couldn’t help but feel warmed by them. Jazz continued before he could formulate any sort of reply, though. “Are you sure you should be out doing anything yet? I mean Aid did say that it would still be pretty easy to overtax your energon pump right now.”

“The welds will hold, Jazz.” Prowl gave him a gentle smile. “And we won’t be going far on foot. Skyfire agreed to fly us.”

“All right, my mech. I trust you to have planned it all out.” Jazz’s arm was warm and comfortable when the saboteur slid it around his waist, and the tactician found himself having to reconsider his earlier thought. Carefully, Prowl returned the gesture.

After only a moment’s hesitation—and acclimation to the sensation on Prowl’s part—they began walking to the air strip.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He could feel his energon pump laboring when the topped the rise and he knew First Aid would scold him roundly when they returned to the city. But the look on Jazz’s face when the saboteur saw the sea of golden flowers in front of them made the knowledge worthwhile.

“It’s like a field of sunshine,” Jazz said with a happy smile. “I think I could touch them and be warm forever.”

“They are called sunflowers for a reason,” Prowl quipped dryly, knowing that his old friend would take the joke for what it was. “They remind me of you.”

“Of me?” The saboteur sounded a bit surprised.

Prowl hoped he could make the other mech understand what he meant. They had grown close during their time on Earth, and he wanted Jazz to know that. “To the humans, sunflowers symbolize several things, Jazz. Warmth, longevity. Adoration and happiness.”

“You saying I make you happy, Prowl?” The question was quiet, almost hesitant.

“Yes.” Prowl turned so that he could look Jazz squarely in the optics. “You make me happier than anyone or anything I have encountered in a very long time.”

Slowly, as if he was afraid rapid movement would destroy the moment, Jazz moved closer. Hesitantly, he slid his arms around the tactician’s waist and settled his head against the other mech’s chest. Prowl wasted no time in returning the embrace, holding the saboteur tightly and basking in his presence.

“I love you, Prowl,” Jazz whispered.

There was so much emotion wrapped up in those three words. He could hear Jazz’s pain, his caring, and his fear. Prowl moved a hand to the rest comfortingly on the back of Jazz’s head. “And I love you, Jazz.”

The words felt freeing, like the breaking up of some emotional blockage that Prowl didn’t even know he had been suffering. “I love you,” he repeated.  



End file.
